Mon Amant est Un Vampire
by Unity of FP Family
Summary: Darah. Memori lampau yang memudar. Cinta terlarang. Eren tak pernah mengerti—dan tak ingin mengerti mengapa semuanya berhubungan dan mengubah hidupnya perlahan-lahan./Officially Levi X Eren. [A first collaboration fanfiction from chyorimentum and Tomoko Takami]
1. Chapter 1

_"_Heichou_... _Heichou_..."_

_"Apa?"_

_"Apakah di pertempuran selanjutnya aku akan mati?"_

_"Tentu saja tidak, bodoh. Karena aku akan melindungimu."_

_"_Heichou_ berjanji?"_

_"Janji. Aku bersumpah akan selalu melindungimu sampai kapanpun..."_

_._

_._

_._

_"Karena kau adalah Eren milikku satu-satunya..."_

—oOo—oOo—oOo—

**[Mont Amant est Un Vampire]**

_A collaboration fanfiction of **chyorimentum** and **Tomoko Takami**_

.

Shingeki no Kyojin © Isayama Hajime

.

Warning(s): possibly typo(s), shounen-ai, alternate age, vampire!AU, school life, reincarnation

Pairing: Levi X Eren

.

_Actually not-for-profit work. So, enjoy!_

—oOo—oOo—oOo—

Jalur bias-bias sinar mentari terlihat melewati tirai berwarna hijau pastel, membuat wajah _tan_ pemuda bernama Eren Yeager itu sedikit bersinar. Perlahan pemuda itu membuka kelopak matanya, membiarkan seberkas cahaya memasuki pupilnya. Ia mengerjap, lalu bangun dari tempatnya tidur setelah beberapa saat bergelung di dalam selimut.

Aneh.

Satu kata itulah yang terpikirkan di benak Eren. Ia memegangi kaus di bagian dadanya—tempat di mana jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya. Keringat dingin mengucur dari dahi dan lehernya, membuat kaus putih polos yang ia kenakan lengket di kulitnya yang kecoklatan—padahal sebuah _air conditioner_ bersuhu rendah tengah menyala di atas sana. Nafasnya juga naik-turun, terus begitu hingga ia berhasil mengatur nafasnya kembali normal.

Ya, aneh.

Tak biasanya ia bangun dari tidur dengan kondisi seperti ini. Eren memegangi kepalanya yang mulai terasa nyeri lalu memberikan beberapa pijatan rileksasi. Mimpi buruk kah? Entah, rasanya yang barusan dialaminya bukanlah suatu hal yang bisa dikatakan mimpi buruk.

Lantas apa?

Masa bodoh, Eren tak peduli dengan itu dan menganggap itu hanyalah sebuah mimpi yang aneh. Ia menoleh, menatap jam digital berbentuk burung hantu di atas meja nakas. "Oh, jam delapan pagi..."

Hening tercipta di kamar sang Yeager muda.

"Tunggu, jam delapan?! Sial, aku telat!"

—oOo—oOo—oOo—

Dengan sekuat tenaga Eren berlari dari rumahnya ke SMA Shiganshina—tempatnya kini menuntut ilmu. Sebuah roti bakar yang rencananya akan ia makan sebagai sarapan terus bertengger manis di mulutnya, tak ia makan sama sekali saking fokusnya pada jalanan. Otaknya terus berputar, memikirkan jalan pintas yang bisa digunakan untuk mempercepat jalannya ke sekolah. Matanya terus melirik ke kiri dan ke kanan, berusaha mencari celah agar bisa mencari jalan tercepat. Dan setelah beberapa menit perjuangan yang mengorbankan roti bakar buatannya terbang entah ke mana, akhirnya Eren berhasil sampai di depan gerbang SMA Shiganshina.

"Oh sial," umpat Eren saat melihat gerbang telah tertutup dengan rapat. Digenggamnya besi-besi panjang bercat hitam itu lalu sedikit memasukkan wajahnya ke sela-sela di antara besi yang satu ke besi yang lain. _Emerald_-nya mencari siapapun orang yang bisa dipanggil di dalam lapangan sana. Sebuah senyum kemenangan terukir di sana saat sesosok yang dikenalnya terlihat di salah satu sudut lapangangan—mungkin sedang menikmati aktivitas menghisap rokok di pagi hari. "Hannes-_san_!"

Pria paruh baya yang barusan Eren panggil dengan nama Hannes itu menoleh. Air mukanya memperlihatkan bahwa ia sedikit terkejut dengan kehadiran Eren—juga dengan tampang Eren yang sangat aneh dengan wajah terjepit di antara gerbang SMA Shiganshina. Diliputi oleh rasa heran, kaki-kakinya melangkah untuk mendekati tempat Eren berdiri. "Eren, kau terlambat?"

Sebuah cengiran lebar tampak di wajah pemuda berambut _brunette_. "Yah, begitulah..." jawabnya. "Jadi, bisakah kau bukakan gerbang ini untukku?"

Mendengar permintaan Eren, Hannes mengerutkan dahi. "Kau bercanda? Setelah telat lima belas menit lebih—" telunjuk Hannes mengarah ke jam dinding yang digantung di dinding pos _security_, "—kau masih berani menyuruhku membukakan pintu gerbang untukmu? Yang benar saja!"

"Ayolah..." Eren merengek. "Hari ini ada ulangan dari Shardis-_sensei_. Kalau tidak ikut ulangan itu aku bisa mati!"

"Uh-huh." Hannes melipat kedua tangan di depan dada dan menggelengkan kepalanya. "Sekali tidak boleh tetap tidak boleh."

Tanpa sadar Eren mendecak sebal dan menggerutu dalam hati. _Security_ yang satu ini memang sangat susah diajak bernegosiasi. Untuk kedua kalianya di pagi hari ini ia berpikir keras, harus dengan alasan apa agar ia bisa masuk ke dalam gedung sekolah?

"Hannes-_san_, ada apa ini?"

Suara bariton terdengar dari belakang Hannes, membuat kedua sosok yang tengah berseteru itu mengarahkan pandangannya ke asal suara. Sosok itu dipandangi dengan seksama oleh Eren dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kaki. Rambutnya sehitam eboni dengan poni belah dan cukuran tipis bawah belakang. Seragamnya lengkap dan rapi—bahkan ia memakai setelan jas dan dasi khusus SMA Shiganshina yang jarang sekali dipakai oleh kebanyakan murid. Atribut yang Eren pakai saja hanya dasi, kecuali jika _cardigan_ berwarna _navy_ _blue_ yang dikenakannya tidak dihitung. Sepatu pantofel yang dikenakan pemuda pendek itu terlihat mengilap dan bersinar—sangat jauh berbeda dari sepatu kanvas milik Eren yang sudah mulai kotor oleh tanah dan debu. Dan jangan lupakan juga tingginya yang sedikit di bawah rata-rata standar tinggi laki-laki.

Tunggu sebentar, rasanya Eren pernah melihat sosok ini... Tapi di mana, ya?

"Ternyata kau, Levi. Kenapa kau ada di sini?" tanya Hannes. Wajahnya ramah, jauh berbeda jika dibandingkan dengan ekspresinya yang barusan ia tunjukkan untuk Eren.

Dan rasanya Eren pernah mendengar nama itu. Ia berusaha mengingat, namun tak ada satupun memori yang bisa menjadi titik cerahnya.

"Dispensasi bagi pengurus OSIS. Kami sibuk mengurus persiapan festival kebudayaan yang akan diselenggarakan bulan depan." Levi menjawab. Nadanya terdengar dingin, namun tak mengurangi rasa hormat pada Hannes selaku orang yang lebih tua. Sebuah berkas yang sedaritadi ia pengang diberikan kepada pria berambut pirang tersebut. "Ini dari Pixis-_sensei_. Katanya _job list_ untuk semua _security_ saat festival kebudayaan nanti."

"Begitukah?" Hannes mengambil berkas tersebut dari Levi.

"Hei, kalian tidak lupa 'kan kalau aku masih ada di sini?" Sindiran yang dikeluarkan Eren sukses membuat keduanya mengalihkan pandangan ke sosok Eren dengan wajahnya yang terlihat sebal dan cemberut.

Levi merasa terganggu—mungkin tidak terlalu terlihat karena wajahnya yang sedatar papan. Ia pun mengambil sekumpulan kunci yang digantung di ikat pinggang Hannes lalu berjalan mendekati gerbang dan membuka gembok, menggeser selot dan membuka pintu selebar-lebarnya. "Masuk."

Manik Eren melebar, kaget karena reaksi Levi yang tak ia sangka akan membukakan pintu gerbang untuknya. Rupanya ini jauh lebih mudah jika dibanding dengan merengek minta dibukakan pintu pada Hannes—bahkan ini segampang membalikkan telapak tangan! Tak menyiakan kesempatan, Eren pun masuk, ia juga melemparkan sebuah senyuman dan mengucapkan terima kasih pada Levi. Rasa lega membuatnya berlari menuju gedung utama SMA Shiganshina. Namun sayang, langkahnya itu harus terhenti saat sebuah tangan mencengkeram kerah belakang seragam Eren, bahkan membuatnya hampir terpeleset dan jatuh ke atas tanah kalau saja ia tidak memiliki refleks yang bagus. Pemilik iris _emerald_ itu lalu menoleh, mendapati Levi—sosok yang ia anggap sebagai dewa penyelamatnya pagi ini, mencengkeram kerahnya dengan erat. Manik hitam keabuannya juga melemparkan tatapan tajam. "Aku hanya memperbolehkanmu melewati gerbang depan, siapa yang bilang kau boleh masuk ke dalam gedung sekolah?" tanya Levi sinis.

Eren mati kutu. Tak ada satupun kata yang terpikirkan di benak Eren untuk mengelak kali ini. Demi apapun yang ada di dunia ini, atmosfer yang terasa sekarang sangat _awkward_.

"Kalau kau ingin masuk, kau harus menjalani hukuman terlebih dahulu."

Salah satu tangan Eren menepis tangan Levi yang menggantung di kerah seragam Eren lalu menghadapkan tubuhnya pada Levi dan menyilangkan tangan di depan dada. Jujur saja, Eren merasa sedikit _ilfeel_ saat mendengar kata 'hukuman'. Mungkin karena ia langganan dihukum? "Lantas mau kau apakan aku? Menciumku?" cibir Eren meremehkan.

Tak disangka, Levi mencengkeram kerah kemeja Eren lalu menariknya, membuat tubuh langsing Eren terbawa. Levi memajukan wajahnya, membuat jarak di antara mereka menipis. Manik Eren melebar—lebar selebar-lebarnya saat merasakan bibirnya menempel pada bibir Levi. Dadanya terasa begitu sesak saat menyadari bahwa Levi mengecup bibirnya. Eren tak bisa berpikir jernih, ia juga mulai merasakan panas menyelimutinya. Refleks, kedua tangan Eren mendorong dada Levi, membuatnya menghentikan kecupan itu. Sial, Eren mulai merasa jantungnya berdegup sangat kencang dan ingin menangis saat ini juga.

_Ciuman pertama Eren telah direnggut oleh Levi._

Tanpa pikir panjang sang Yeager menutupi wajahnya, berpaling menuju gedung SMA Shiganshina dan melesat dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca. Melihat reaksi dari Eren, Levi hanya menyunggingkan sebuah seringai tipis yang nyaris tidak kelihatan.

—oOo—oOo—oOo—

Ruang OSIS terlihat sangat sepi. Di sepanjang meja dan kursi yang diatur sedimikian rupa agar menyerupai _meeting_ _room_ hanya tampak sesosok pemuda tampan yang tengah berkutat pada lembar-lembar proposal yang harus ia periksa. Pintu terbuka, namun pemuda itu tak menoleh hanya untuk sekedar mencari tahu siapa yang baru saja masuk ke dalam ruangan dan mendekati tempatnya duduk.

"Selamat pagi, Levi." Suara perempuan mendominasi ruangan itu. "Ini laporan untuk hari ini."

Levi menghela nafas lelah lalu menoleh ke arah sang gadis. "Petra, sudah kubilang jangan berikan aku laporan dari sponsor lagi. Kau tidak lihat hari ini aku sibuk mengurus proposal?"

Gadis yang dipanggil dengan nama Petra itu—atau Petra Ral, nama lengkapnya—menaruh map berisi laporan yang ia maksud. "Ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan festival kebudayaan." Jarinya menunjuk map tersebut. "Itu tugas untuk _malam ini_."

—oOo—oOo—oOo—

Eren keluar dari _convenience store _24 jam. Ia baru saja selesai berbelanja bahan makanan untuk membuat nasi kari kesukaannya. _Emerald_-nya menatap pada jam tangan yang ia kenakan. Rupanya sekarang sudah hampir tengah malam, pantas saja langit sudah gelap dan jalanan mulai kosong. Pemuda itu melirik ke kiri dan ke kanan—melihat kondisi jalanan yang mulai sepi—dan mendapati sesosok yang hendak masuk ke dalam _convenience store_.

"Ah!" Eren tersentak kaget saat menyadari siapa sosok itu—Levi!

Levi yang malam itu mengenakan _coat_ hitam panjang menegok lalu sedikit terbelalak. Ia benar-benar tak menyangka jika ia akan bertemu Eren malam ini.

Tiba-tiba saja Eren berlari menjauh—Eren tak tahu kenapa otaknya memerintahkan tubuh tinggi semampai miliknya untuk berlari. Wajahnya juga kini terasa panas, dadanya juga mulai sesak. Eren tak bisa memikirkan apapun kecuali berlari secepat mungkin menuju rumah.

"Hei, tunggu!" Levi berseru. Melihat reaksi Eren saat melihatnya, ia mengejar pemuda itu secepat yang ia bisa.

Eren terus berlari sekuat tenaga untuk menghindari Levi. Kantung plastik yang berisi bahan-bahan makanan ia peluk dengan erat, takut jika ada sayuran yang terbang atau kantung tiba-tiba saja berlubang dan menumpuhkan seisi belanjaan. Panik, ia tak bisa mengatur nafasnya dengan normal; terengah-engah hingga uap putih akibat udara yang mulai menjadi dingin.

Bukannya berlari menuju rumah, kaki-kaki Eren malah berlari tak tentu arah dan memasuki daerah perumahan yang tidak terlalu ia kenal. Tubuhnya membelok ke kiri seperti yang instingnya katakan. Kaki-kakinya terus mempercepat langkahnya, tak peduli tenaganya terkuras habis akibat aktivitas itu. Kepalanya menoleh ke belakang, memeriksa apakah jaraknya dengan Levi masih jauh atau tidak. Lari yang sangat cepat itu seketika melambat saat menyadari sosok Levi tak terlihat sedikitpun. Eren berhenti lalu menoleh ke segala arah; Levi benar-benar sudah tidak mengejarnya lagi! Sebuah senyum lebar penuh kemenangan muncul di wajah Eren—walaupun dalam hati ia menerka mengapa Levi berhenti mengejarnya. Terlalu lelah karena badannya terlalu kecil? Bisa jadi.

Eren yang terengah-engah membungkukkan badannya, mencoba menormalkan proses inspirasi dan ekspirasi yang dilakukannya. Setelah badannya sudah tidak penat dan nafasnya juga kembali seperti sediakala, Eren kembali berdiri dengan tegap dan membalikkan badannya.

_Emerald_ itu melebar bersamaan dengan tubuh Eren yang membatu akibat syok. Wajar, pasalnya tiba-tiba saja tampak sesosok tinggi di sana, berdiri menghalangi jalan kembali bagi Eren. Pemuda itu kini merasa was-was. Bagaimana tidak? Sosok misterius itu kini memandangnya dengan tatapan dingin dan—katakanlah—lapar bak karnivor yang melihat mangsa empuk. Bulu kuduk Eren mulai meremang ngeri tatkala sosok di depannya tersenyum lebar, menampilkan deretan gigi yang rapi. "Halo, nak. Kau tersesat?" tanya pemuda tinggi misterius itu dengan suara yang berat dan dingin.

"Si—Siapa kau?" Suara Eren terdengar bergetar, takut dengan aura aneh pemuda di depannya yang semakin lama semakin terasa.

Pemuda itu tak menjawab apapun kecuali terkikik. Nafas Eren tercekat saat ia bisa melihat dua gigi taring atas pemuda itu memanjang, bahkan hingga terlihat keluar dari bibirnya. Seluruh tubuh Eren bergetar hebat, jelas-jelas pemandangan di depannya ini sering ia lihat di dalam film. Tapi ia benar-benar tak pernah menyangka bahwa ia bertemu dengan sosok ini di kehidupan nyata. Ya, bertemu dengan sesosok—

"Vampir..."

.

.

**—to be continued—**

—oOo—oOo—oOo—

a/n: Halooo~ kami Hyocchin **(chyorimentum)** dan Tomoko **(Tomoko Takami)~** bisa disingkat Tomocchin(?). Kami adalah salah dua _author_ di Fanfiction Paradise, sebuah grup yang berisi _author_ dari berbagai macam _fandom_ yang memiliki _personality_ unik (dan abnormal, hehe). Sedikit bercerita tentang _fanfiction collab_ ini, fic ini berawal dari keisengan Hyocchin yang ingin melakukan _collab._ Dan setelah dipikir, Hyocchin kepikiran untuk melakukannya bersama Tomoko. Mungkin karena kami sama-sama _fujoshi_ dan penggila Levi? Bisa jadi. Oh, dan tentang sistem penulisan _Mon Amant est Un Vampire_ ini, kami bersepakat untuk menulisnya satu orang per _chapter._ Jadi, _chapter_ awal ini ditulis oleh Hyocchin~ tunggu _chapter_ 2 yang akan ditulis oleh Tomoko ya~ _stay tuned_~ jangan lupa memberi kritik, saran, juga dukungan kalian lewat kotak _review~_

_Merci beaucoup_ :*


	2. Chapter 2

Aloha~ Sebelum lanjut ke chapter 2, mari kita balas review terlebih dahulu satu per satu~ ^^

**Hoshigami Sheia**: Ya ampun kami tersunjang (?). Nambahin gore? Hmmmm... *pose berpikir-yang-tidak-kelihatan-seperti-berpikir Levi*

**Lee Kibum**: Kenapa mesti tbc? Supaya lebih greget dong :3 *dilempar sendal Titan*

**NabilaAgain**: Sip, sudah dilanjut qaqaaaa *wink* (Hyocchin: "Ah, aku merasa familiar dengan nama itu ya Titaaaan.")

**Naru Frau Rivaille**: Supaya ga mainsetrum qaqa *wink* nanti kalo Levi yang jadi vampirenya dan Eren yang digigit... kita bisa berpikir yang 'iya-iya' /loh

**ayulopetyas11**: Sudah update qaqaaa~

**Rizanami**: Pastinya dong :3 *bangga* AAAAAH YA TITAAAAAN! MAU DENGEEER! *nafsu* Maaf kami memang penulis script sinetron, sebentar lagi sinetron "Titan Yang Tertukar", "Scouting Legion Naik Dinding", dan "Cinta Titan" yang scriptnya kami buat akan segera tayang di TV rusak terdekat

Sekian balasan review dari kami, maaf kalau tiba-tiba terjadi alayness karena... Levi menyebarkan virus ini pada kami /ditabokLevidenganpenuhcinta Enjoy ya qaqa-qaqa semua~

==o0o==

**[Mont Amant est Un Vampire]**

_A collaboration fanfiction of __**chyorimentum**__ and __**Tomoko Takami**_

.

Shingeki no Kyojin © Isayama Hajime

.

Warning(s): possibly typo(s), shounen-ai, alternate age, vampire!AU, school life, reincarnation.

_Siapkan snack, karena chapter ini panjang. #plak_

Pairing: Levi X Eren

_Enjoy this chapter minna!_

==o0o==

Eren betul-betul tidak tahu kesialan apa yang menimpanya hari ini, telat masuk sekolah di saat ada ujian Bahasa Inggris yang diadakan oleh Shardis_-sensei_; guru tersadis si SMA Shigashina, ciuman pertamanya yang direbut oleh orang yang bergender sama dengan dirinya dan kali ini dia harus bertemu dengan makhluk bertaring panjang yang sering dia lihat di TV saat dia masih kecil.

"_Vampire…" _

Dengan gerakan cepat, _vampire _itu segera menarik kaus coklat Eren untuk mengincar bagian leher Eren. Rupanya Eren memiliki refleks yang cepat sehingga dia bisa terbebas dari cengkraman _vampire _yang mengincar dirinya. Pemuda bersurai coklat itu kembali memacu kakinya untuk pergi menjauh dari makhluk itu—masa bodoh dengan bahan makanan yang sudah dia beli tadi, nyawanya jauh lebih penting.

Eren menoleh ke belakangnya, berharap jika _vampire _ itu tidak mengikutinya tapi perkiraannya meleset. _Vampire _itu justru mengejarnya dengan kecepatan di atas rata-rata sehingga dengan mudahnya Eren tersusul dan terpojok, "Mau kemana kau?" kekeh _vampire _itu senang, bola matanya berkilat senang saat melihat keadaan Eren yang terpojok. Dia mencengkram kedua lengan Jaeger muda di hadapannya dengan tangan kirinya dengan mudah.

Pemuda Jaeger itu menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah, apa hidupnya harus berakhir seperti ini? Dimangsa _vampire? _Eren berusaha melepaskan dirinya namun usahanya sia-sia saja—cengkraman itu terlalu kuat.

Pasrah dengan keadaannya, Eren memejamkan matanya. Membiarkan gigi-gigi tajam itu menancap di lehernya sebentar lagi. Mendadak—

_**DOR!**_

Terdengar desing peluru di udara, Eren membuka matanya dan _shock _bukan main, _vampire _yang memangsanya kini menjerit kesakitan akibat peluru perak yang menembus jantungnya . "GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" jerit makhluk itu kesakitan, suaranya terdengar begitu mengerikan, tidak butuh waktu lama hingga _vampire _itu lenyap ditelan api, Eren langsung ambruk setelah makhluk itu hilang dari hadapannya.

"A—Ah… " Eren tidak mampu berkata-kata, tubuhnya masih bergetar hebat akibat kejadian tadi—butuh waktu beberapa menit dia menstabilkan keadaannya hingga tenang kembali, setelah kembali tenang dia memutuskan untuk segera beranjak dari tempatnya sebelum seekor _vampire _menyerangnya lagi. "Bahan makananku… aku harus mengambilnya…" ucapnya.

==o0o==

_**Meanwhile in other place**_

"Di sini Levi, misiku sudah selesai." Levi berbicara lewat _headset _yang terpasang di kedua telinganya.

"_Bagus, kembalilah ke HQ dan laporkan misimu kali ini, Levi. Kutunggu," _ucap suara di seberang sana, kemudian sambungan terputus. Levi membereskan alat komunikasi yang menempel di telinganya dan memeriksa isi peluru _Smith & Wesson Model 29 _miliknya, ya, inilah pekerjaan Levi tiap malam. Dia bekerja sebagai _vampire hunter _untuk sebuah organisasi misterius bernama _Scouting Legion, _pekerjaan ini dilakukannya selama hampir tiga tahun.

"Isinya masih banyak, baguslah," gumam Levi kemudian dia segera menuju HQ untuk melaporkan misinya malam ini.

==o0o==

_**Scouting Legion HQ.**_

Sesosok pria atletis sedang duduk di sebuah kursi berwarna coklat di ruangan yang terbilang besar, kini di hadapan pria itu sudah hadir sosok Levi, manik biru langit miliknya menatap _hunter _muda di depannya dengan seksama. "Baiklah, laporkan misimu hari ini," kata pria itu.

"Seekor _vampire _tipe abnormal muncul di daerah perumahan bagian selatan, untungnya _vampire _sial tidak menyerang manusia di daerah itu." Levi menjelaskan misinya tadi, entah kenapa di dalam hatinya mengatakan bahwa dia tidak boleh mengatakan kepada Erwin jika di misinya tadi ada manusia yang diserang. Tapi Levi amat bersyukur melihat keadaan Eren yang baik-baik saja tadi.

Pria bersurai _light gold _itu mencatat laporan Levi di buku miliknya, "Begitu… baiklah, terima kasih atas laporanmu, kau boleh kembali," ucap pria itu sambil menutup bukunya dan menyimpannya di rak buku yang ada di sampingnya.

Levi membungkuk, "Terima kasih, selamat malam, Erwin." Dan pemuda bersurai _eboni _itu segera pergi dari hadapan sang Pemimpin _Scouting Legion _untuk kembali ke apartemen yang ditinggalinya. Sesampainya di apartemen Levi segera melepas _coat _hitam yang dikenakannya untuk segera membersihkan dirinya dari kotoran dan debu yang menempel di tubuhnya selama misi tadi, setelah selesai membersihkan dirinya Levi segera pergi tidur.

==o0o==

"Huahhhh…." Eren menguap, akibat kejadian kemarin malam Eren sama sekali tidak bisa tidur. Untung saja hari ini Eren tidak terlambat masuk sekolah. Sesosok pemuda manis berambut pirang mengambil tempat di sisi kanan Eren.

"Tumben sekali kamu tidak terlambat, Eren?" Tanya pemuda manis yang ber_name-tag _Armin Arlert itu dengan nada heran, teman masa kecil Eren ini sudah tahu benar kebiasaan Eren yang amat sering datang terlambat, jika Eren datang pagi ke sekolah berarti itu patut dipertanyakan.

Eren menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, "_Yeah… _aku sendiri juga bingung kok." Eren berdalih.

Merasa ada yang salah dengan kondisi teman masa kecilnya, Armin mengamati wajah Eren dengan seksama, "Mukamu pucat sekali, kamu tidak apa-apa? Kamu mau istirahat di UKS dulu sebelum pelajaran dimulai?" tawar Armin perhatian. Eren menggeleng.

"Aku baik-baik saja, aku hanya kurang tidur." Eren berdalih lagi, mana mungkin dia bilang ke Armin jika tadi malam dia diserang oleh _vampire? _Ah iya, Eren sedikit mengingat kejadian tadi malam saat dia bertemu dengan Levi di sebuah mini market dekat rumahnya, kenapa dia berlari menjahui Levi saat itu? Eren menggelengkan kepalanya sedikit, _mungkin aku hanya takut kalau mendadak Levi akan menciumku lagi seperti kemarin_, batin Eren. "Ah, ngomong-ngomong. Jam pertama pelajaran apa?" Tanya Eren.

"Sejarah, _Miss_ Nanaba."

"Baguslah, aku bisa tidur selama dua jam kalau begitu," kata Eren.

"Pfft… dasar," kekeh Armin, bel masuk pun berbunyi menandakan kegiatan mengajar sudah dimulai, maka murid-murid kelas 10-5 segera masuk kelas dan memulai pelajaran.

==o0o==

Ruang OSIS terlihat sepi, hanya ada Levi yang sedang mengurus tumpukan kertas dan map-map untuk kegiatan festival kebudayaan yang akan diadakan bulan depan, "Dasar, banyak maunya…" keluh Levi sambil membubuhkan tanda tangannya berikut stempel di atas kertas yang sedang diperiksanya.

Petra Ral, wakil ketua OSIS SMA Shigashina memasuki ruangan OSIS sambil membawa sebuah map di tangannya, "Selamat pagi, Levi." Petra menyapa, Levi mendongak ke arah Petra. Gadis berambut _ginger _itu menyerahkan map yang dipegangnya ke atas meja Levi. "Kali ini misi spesial, _Sir _Erwin menyuruh kita untuk berpasangan malam ini," jelasnya.

Levi menautkan alisnya, dibukanya map yang tadi diberikan oleh Petra dan melihat keterangan yang tertulis di kertas itu, "Hohhh… tujuh ekor _vampire _terdeteksi di taman Stohess? Banyak juga…" gumam Levi.

"Dua diantaranya itu _vampire _tipe abnormal, sisanya tipe normal," kata Petra.

"Aku mengerti." Levi memasukkan kertasnya kembali ke dalam map. "Aku akan bersiap-siap nanti malam."

==o0o==

"_HEICHOU! BERIKAN PERINTAH ANDA! HEICHOU!" seru seseorang. Dahi Eren berkerut ketika ia mendengar suara ini. _

"_SATU LAGI TEWAS, MUNGKIN SAJA KITA BISA MEMBANTUNYA TADI!" kali ini seseorang juga ikut berseru. Ah, Eren mengenali suara ini, ini suaranya. Tapi, kapan dia bicara seperti ini?_

"_HEICHOU! SEBAIKNYA KITA MENGGANTI KE 3DMG MANEUVER UNTUK MENGHINDARI KEJARAN TITAN WANITA ITU!" pria berwajah tua di samping Eren berseru. Tunggu, bukankah ini Auruo-senpai? Kenapa bisa Auruo muncul di mimpinya?_

"_Semuanya, tutup telinga kalian." Kali ini Eren mengenal suara ini, tapi… ini suara siapa? Pandangannya kabur—dia tidak bisa melihat sekitar dengan jelas, mendadak sebuah pistol terangkat ke udara dan—_

_**DOR!**_

"GUAHHHH!" Eren menjerit keras sehingga seisi kelas menoleh ke arah Eren dengan pandangan heran. _Miss_ Nanaba segera mendekati Eren setelah mendengar Eren menjerit dengan keras.

"Jaeger? Ada apa?" Tanya _Miss_ Nanaba khawatir.

Napas Eren masih terputus-putus, masih berusaha mengatur napasnya, dia tidak menghiraukan gurunya yang menatapnya dengan pandangan khawatir, _apa-apaan mimpi itu?_ Rutuk Eren dalam hati, kini pelipisnya terasa amat sakit sehingga Eren memijit pelipisnya, perlahan-lahan Jaeger muda itu mulai mengingat mimpinya, ya. Kini dia ingat siapa yang berbicara terakhir kali di mimpinya tadi.

Suara itu milik Levi. Tapi, kenapa Levi bisa muncul di mimpinya?

"Jaeger?" suara _Miss_ Nanaba membuat Eren kembali ke dunia nyata.

"Ah, ada apa, _Miss_ Nanaba?" Tanya Eren dengan wajah polos.

"Wajahmu pucat sekali, kau mau istirahat di UKS?" Tanya _Miss_ Nanaba.

Eren menghela napasnya, ya benar. Kini dia benar-benar butuh istirahat total akibat kejadian-kejadian aneh yang terjadi dua hari ini, kepalanya terasa begitu berat, "Baiklah." Eren mengangguk. _Miss_ Nanaba mengerti, maka ia memanggil Mina Carolina untuk mengantar Eren ke UKS.

==o0o==

"Nah, Eren. Kamu mau diambilkan apa?" Tanya Mina saat mereka sampai di UKS, Eren segera berbaring di salah satu kasur UKS yang tersedia.

"Ah, tidak usah. Aku hanya butuh tidur saja, Mina," tolak Eren halus, dia tidak ingin merepotkan temannya.

Mina hendak buka mulut untuk menanyakan hal lain yang kiranya dibutuhkan oleh Eren, sayangnya Mina tidak bisa menanyakannya karena pintu UKS mendadak terbuka dan menampilkan sosok laki-laki pemilik tinggi 160 cm. Yap, itu Levi. "Le—Levi-_senpai_!" Mina membungkuk hormat terhadap Levi selaku seniornya.

"Sedang apa kalian disini?" Tanya Levi dengan nada selidik.

Eren memutar bola matanya, _"YA MENURUTMU NGAPAIN, PENDEK KUNTET MESUM?!" _Eren memaki dalam hati, rupanya dia masih dendam dengan perbuatan Levi kemarin. Tapi diurungkannya kalimat itu karena dia masih sayang dengan nyawanya yang hanya satu.

"_A—ano_ _senpai, _dia butuh istirahat sebentar, dia kurang tidur." Mina menjelaskan. Levi melihat Eren yang sedang duduk di atas ranjang UKS.

"Begitu…" gumam Levi, sejenak dia melihat Eren dan Mina secara bergantian, "Kau, kembalilah ke kelasmu, biar aku yang merawat bocah ini," ucap Levi.

"Ta—tapi, bukankah _senpai _masih ada tugas untuk festival kebudayaan bulan depan?" Tanya Mina tapi pertanyaannya dibalas dengan tatapan kesal dari sang ketua OSIS SMA Shigashina—meski tidak kelihatan akibat wajahnya yang datar layaknya papan penggilingan. Mina mengerti maksud tatapan Levi, segera gadis berkuncir dua itu membungkuk dan pergi dari UKS.

_**Grakkk!**_

Dan pintu ruang UKS tertutup, meninggalkan Eren dan Levi berdua di ruangan UKS, kalau mau jujur sih—suasananya sangat _awkward_. Maksudku, apa kamu bisa tenang satu ruangan dengan orang yang merebut ciuman pertamamu? _"Mampus, mampus, mampus! Satu ruangan dengan iblis kontet mesum!" _Eren hanya bisa merutuk dalam hati, bulu kuduk Eren makin berdiri setelah melihat Levi mendekati ranjang Eren dan duduk di kursi samping Eren kemudian menyentuh tepi ranjang.

Eren sudah berpikiran macam-macam, takut jika mendadak Levi menciumnya seperti kemarin namun kali ini perbuatan Levi sungguh diluar dugaan Eren, "…Bocah, kau sakit?" Tanya Levi. Eren sedikit gugup mendengar pertanyaan Levi. Ia sering dengar kalau orang yang satu ini tidak memiliki perasaan, namun tindakan Levi kali ini membantah semua gosip yang beredar.

_"Un…_ aku hanya kurang tidur kok, _senpai," _jawab Eren sedikit kaku.

Levi tidak membalas Eren, dia beranjak dari kursi yang tadi ditempatinya dan menuju sebuah dapur kecil yang terletak di samping ruangan UKS untuk membuatkan minuman. Setelah selesai meracik minuman, Levi menyerahkan minuman buatannya ke tangan pemuda _brunette _yang terduduk di kasur, "Minum ini, kamu pasti haus," ucapnya.

Eren hanya bisa mengangguk, dia tidak bisa menolak minuman yang sudah dibuatkan oleh Levi—aromanya begitu harum dan membuat tenggorokannya sedikit kering, dengan patuh dia meminum teh herbal hangat beraroma campuran antara _mint_ dan madu kemudian meneguknya dan—wow, Eren harus bertepuk tangan, rasanya lezat dan tak terasa pahit sama sekali.

"Dari raut wajahmu mengatakan kalau kamu tidak menyangka bahwa minumanku akan terasa begitu enak. Bukan begitu, bocah?" tebak Levi.

Eren mengangguk, setelah selesai minum Eren meletakkan gelasnya di samping meja, "Terima kasih atas minumannya, _senpai." _

Tanpa diduga, Levi tersenyum—meski amat tipis, dia mengacak-ngacak surai _brunette _Eren pelan, "Istirahatlah," ucap Levi, dia memajukan badannya secara perlahan untuk—

_**Cup!**_

—mencium dahi Eren lalu pergi dari UKS supaya si surai coklat itu bisa istirahat, Eren yang masih dalam keadaan 'lola' tadi masih memproses kejadian yang berlangsung selama beberapa detik dan—

_**Wusshh!**_

Wajah Eren langsung memerah layaknya kepiting rebus setelah dia selesai memproses kejadian tadi, "_Uhhh! Apa-apaan itu maksudnya tadi?" _ Eren berseru dalam hati, malu dengan kejadian tadi.

==o0o==

Setelah selesai menyelesaikan urusannya di ruang UKS, Levi berniat kembali ke ruang OSIS untuk menyelesaikan proposal festival kebudayaan, namun di tengah lorong lantai dua dia bertemu dengan seorang gadis berkacamata yang sedang bersandar di dinding. "Leviiii~ aku lihat kejadian tadi lohhhh~, ternyata ya~," ucap gadis berkuncir itu senang seperti sedang mendapat mobil _Lamborghini_ secara cuma-cuma.

Levi berdecak kesal, dia menatap teman masa kecilnya itu dengan tatapan jengkel, "Kau melihatnya ya. Hanji," ucap Levi dengan wajah datar namun terselip nada jengkel di kalimatnya.

Hanji nyengir melihat reaksi teman masa kecilnya yang sedikit salah tingkah, "Tentu~." Hanji terkekeh senang. Levi menghela napas, dia sudah terbiasa dengan sikap Hanji yang terkenal dengan sifat 'nyentrik' dan penggila BL atau biasa disebut _fujoshi_. _Well, _memang sedikit aneh melihat hubungan Levi dan Hanji dikarenakan sifat mereka yang berbeda 180 derajat, yang satu bermuka datar tapi memiliki temperamen yang tinggi—yang satunya nyentrik dan sedikit _hyper. _

"Diam kau, Mata Empat. Sekarang jangan berkeliaran di lorong sekolah dan bantu aku menyelesaikan tugas proposal untuk festival, kau juga anggota OSIS 'kan?" Levi menarik kerah seragam Hanji dengan kasar dan menyeret gadis bermarga Zoe itu untuk membantunya menyelesaikan tugas proposal.

"_What? _HEI, LEVI! AKU KAN BUKAN ANGGOTA OSIS!?" Hanji berseru, mencoba untuk mengelak dari tumpukan tugas yang menantinya di ruang OSIS.

Levi menatap Hanji dengan ekspresi kanibal, "Mata Empat, aku tahu kalau kau anggota OSIS. Jangan coba mengelak tugas dariku atau aku akan menambah tugasmu 10 kali lipat," ancam Levi, Hanji langsung mati kutu mendengar ancaman Levi, teman masa kecilnya ini memang tak tanggung-tanggung kalau mengancam.

==o0o==

Eren membuka kelopak matanya dan menguap,_"Lumayan lama juga tidurku," _pikir Eren, dia melihat jam digital yang terpasang di dinding.

_13.37 PM_

"Selama itukah aku tertidur?" gumam Jaeger muda sedikit tidak percaya, "—Dari awal pelajaran hingga pulang sekolah?" Eren kembali menguap, mendadak pintu UKS terbuka dan sesosok gadis berambut hitam pendek masuk sambil membawa tas milik Eren.

"Eren, kudengar kau sakit? Kau tidak apa-apa sekarang? Sudah minum obat?" Tanya gadis itu bertubi-tubi.

"Mikasa, aku baik-baik saja, aku hanya kurang tidur, ngomong-ngomong. Kenapa kamu tahu kalau aku di UKS?" Tanya Eren curiga.

Mikasa menggaruk kepalanya, "Yahhh, barusan aku tanya Armin, dia bilang kalau kamu di UKS karena sedang sakit," jawab Mikasa. Eren menggelengkan kepalanya, maklum dengan sifat teman masa kecilnya yang sedikit _overprotective _dengannya.

"Syukurlah, ah, Eren. Apa boleh aku hari ini ke apartemenmu?" Tanya Mikasa. Eren mengangguk.

"Tentu, jangan lupa masak nasi kari ya nanti."

==o0o==

Sesuai dengan janjinya tadi, Mikasa berkunjung. Kini terlihat sosok Mikasa di apartement milik Eren yang sedang asyik memotong bahan-bahan untuk nasi kari kesukaan Eren sementara pemuda pemilik iris _emerald _itu sedang duduk di kursi ruang makan menunggu masakan selesai. _"Sudah lama aku tidak makan masakan buatan Mikasa." _Eren tersenyum.

"Aduh!" seru Mikasa mendadak, gadis bermarga Ackerman itu menjatuhkan pisau yang dipegangnya ke lantai.

Eren berdiri dan mendekati Mikasa, "Ada apa?" tanyanya, Mikasa menunjukkan jari telunjuknya yang berdarah akibat kecerobohannya. "Makanya hati-hati, sebentar. Akan kuobati dulu." Eren memasukkan jari telunjuknya ke dalam mulutnya untuk membersihkan cairan pekat yang terus mengucur dari jari Mikasa, Eren terus menghisap cairan merah pekat itu tanpa sadar—ada sedikit sensasi aneh yang muncul ketika cairan itu melewati tenggorokannya.

"…Eren?" suara Mikasa berhasil mengembalikan Eren ke dunia nyata, Eren tersentak dan melihat kearah Mikasa yang sedikit kebingungan.

"Ma—Maaf." Eren sedikit tergagap, "Akan kuambilkan P3K di kamarku."

==o0o==

Sore kini sudah berganti menjadi malam, maka Mikasa pun memutuskan untuk pulang dari apartement Eren, "Iya, hati-hati ya, Mikasa." Eren melambai ke arah Mikasa, setelah Mikasa pulang Eren memutuskan untuk kembali ke apartemennya, mendadak—

"—Ugh!" mendadak kepala Eren terasa begitu sakit, padahal tadi dia sudah tidur cukup lama di UKS. Eren memijat kepalanya—berharap sakit di kepalanya sedikit reda, namun sayangnya sakit kepala yang dialaminya malah semakin parah, kepalanya seakan dihantam oleh palu dari dalam. "Hahhhh..." pemuda bersurai coklat itu menghela napas, dia memutuskan untuk tidur lebih awal—berharap besok sakit kepalanya sudah hilang.

==o0o==

Jarum jam sudah menunjukkan tengah malam, terlihat dua orang berjubah hitam sedang berjalan di tengah taman Stohess sambil membawa sebuah senjata api di tangan mereka masing-masing, "Petra, tempatnya di sini kan?" Tanya Levi sambil mengecek _Smith & Wesson Model 29 _miliknya.

"Aku yakin di sini, Levi." Petra menjawab. Ya, sama seperti Levi, Petra juga seorang _vampire hunter, _meski dari luarnya dia terlihat manis dan mungil rupanya dia memiliki keahlian di bidang pertempuran jarak jauh—atau lebih dikenal sebagai seorang _sniper. _Bidikannya hampir tidak pernah meleset, selama hampir tiga tahun dia bertempur di sisi Levi—seorang _vampire hunter _terbaik di _Scouting Legion_ membuatnya mendapat julukan _vampire hunter _kedua terbaik setelah Levi.

"Begitu…" Levi duduk di sebuah bangku panjang dekat ayunan.

_**Krskk…**_

Mendadak sesemakan di dekat papan jungkat-jungkit bergerak sedikit, Levi dan Petra langsung memasang mode siaga, "Petra, segera bersiap di tempatmu. Tampaknya 'tamu' kita sudah datang." Dengan segera Levi mengisi peluru senjata api miliknya sementara Petra menembakkan kabel yang terpasang di ikat pinggangnya ke sebuah atap gedung sekolah yang ada di dekat taman.

Dengan gerakan cepat, 'tamu' mereka segera menampakkan dirinya berserta temannya di hadapan pemuda pemilik gelar _'The Most Strongest Soldier'. _ "Hoooo, rupanya kamu sudah mengendus pergerakan kami ya." _Vampire _yang berada paling depan memasang seringai meremehkan.

"Diam kalian," desis Levi tajam. Keheningan menyapa mereka selama beberapa saat. _"Tunggu, bukankah Petra bilang kalau ada tujuh vampire yang terdeteksi? Kenapa hanya tiga yang muncul?" _ batin Levi setelah menyadari sesuatu.

"_Levi, bisa aku menembak vampire yang ada di belakang?" _Tanya Petra melalui alat komunikasi yang terpasang di telinganya, dia mengeratkan genggamannya terhadap _semi automatic 22 rifle _kesayangannya. Levi berbisik 'ya' dengan pelan agar _vampire _yang dihadapinya tidak mendengar, Dengan perlahan jemari Petra mulai menarik pelatuk _rifle_nya setelah dia mendapat perintah dari rekannya.

_**DOR!**_

Bunyi letusan pistol terdengar di udara, spontan kedua _vampire _itu menoleh ke belakang dan menemukan rekan mereka tertembak di bagian punggungnya, "A—APA?! DIA TIDAK SENDIRIAN! DIA MEMBAWA TEMAN!" seru _vampire _bersurai emas itu tidak percaya.

"CARI TEMANNYA! CEPAT!" seru _vampire _yang menjadi pemimpin kawanan makhluk penghisap darah tersebut dengan murka, seketika _vampire _pemilik surai emas itu berlari dengan kecepatan yang luar biasa untuk mencari Petra—sementara empat _vampire _tipe normal yang sedari tadi bersembunyi di pepohonan mendadak melompat dari persembunyiannya dan berlari menuju Levi untuk menyerang, sayangnya Levi jauh lebih cepat ketimbang mereka. Dia menarik empat bilah pisau yang terselip di balik jubahnya kemudian melemparkan keempat bilah pisau yang dipegangnya ke arah _vampire _yang menyerangnya, cara itu cukup efektif untuk menghentikan mereka namun tidak efektif jika untuk membunuh mereka maka sebelum para _vampire _tadi kembali bangkit dan menyerangnya—Levi segera mundur dari tempatnya berdiri semula dan mengambil sebuah bom cahaya lalu melemparkannya ke arah makhluk yang tersungkur kesakitan. Levi menutup matanya—sebagai perlindungan dari cahaya yang akan di keluarkan bom cahaya nantinya.

_**DUAR!**_

Bom tersebut meledak dan menjadikan empat _vampire _tadi menjadi kerangka yang hangus kemudian perlahan-lahan jadi tumpukan abu. "Nah, teman-temanmu sudah lenyap, sekarang giliranmu," ucap Levi sambil melihat pimpinan kawanan yang kini ketakutan.

_Vampire _yang tadinya memasang wajah angkuh kini diselimuti ketakutan, "B—BRENGSEK!" serunya, dia berlari menghindari Levi, dengan cepat Levi mengejar _vampire _itu— meski kecepetan Levi tidak sebanding dengan _vampire _bersurai biru yang sedang ia kejar namun sebuah kesalahan fatal bagi makhluk itu, dia melewati tempat di mana Petra bersiaga.

Petra menyeringai ketika mangsa yang dia tunggu sudah masuk ke dalam wilayahnya, "_Be a good boy…" _ucapnya sambil menarik pelatuk.

_**DOR!**_

Peluru senjata milik Petra menembus kaki _vampire _bersurai biru yang sedari tadi berlari, makhluk itu segera tersungkur kesakitan, "Kerja bagus, Petra," puji Levi tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari sosok _vampire _yang tersungkur di hadapannya. "Nah, kau sekarang tidak bisa kabur kan?" Tanya Levi dingin, senjata miliknya kini sudah teracung tepat di depan mata makhluk penghisap darah yang dilanda ketakutan yang hebat.

"Ku—kumohon… ampuni aku…" lirih _vampire _itu dengan tatapan memohon, sayangnya tatapannya sama sekali tidak mempan untuk Levi.

"Maaf." Hanya itu yang terlontar dari mulut Levi dan hal selanjutnya adalah _vampire _tadi sudah menjadi tumpukan abu, Levi segera mengontak Petra, "Petra, misi sudah selesai. Kita kembali ke _HQ," _ucap Levi.

"_Baiklah, aku akan segera ke tempatmu, dan Levi…" _ ucap Petra, nadanya sedikit menggantung di akhir kalimatnya.

Levi mengangkat alisnya, "Ada apa, Petra?" tanyanya.

"_Tidak ada apa-apa," _ucapnya sebelum sambungan terputus, Levi memutuskan untuk menunggu Petra di sebuah pohon. Setelah beberapa saat Petra pun datang, napasnya agak tersengal-sengal menandakan dia sedikit berlari dari tempatnya tadi menuju tempat Levi, "Tempatmu jauh sekali rupanya," kata Petra, "Ngomong-ngomong, kerja bagus, Levi. Kemampuanmu selalu sukses membuatku takjub." Petra memuji.

"Terima kasih, kau juga, Petra," balas Levi.

"Heh, traktir aku besok, oke?" Petra menggoda Levi sambil meninju lengan kekar Levi pelan.

"Boleh, tapi kamu bayar sendiri ya." Levi terkekeh pelan sambil mengacak rambut pirang _strawberry _Petra dengan pelan sehingga menimbulkan sedikit protes dari sosok mungil di sampingnya.

"Hei, itu sama saja dengan aku beli sendiri!" serunya sambil mengejar Levi.

==o0o==

_-__To be continued__-_

**A/N: hai semua~ di sini Tomoko~ #waves# seperti yang sudah dijelaskan oleh Hyocchin di chapter awal kalau penulisan cerita ini akan ditulis secara bergantian dan aku kebagian chapter dua :D, yah, aku nggak bisa banyak omong bagian battle dan endingnya X_X, soalnya akhir-akhir ini aku juga banyak urusan jadi terkesan agak 'rush'. Ah, di sini aku munculin 3DMG **_**Maneuver**_** seperti yang dipakai Petra, Nah~ chapter depan akan kembali ditulis sama Hyocchin~ tunggu ya~ eniwey, jangan lupa untuk memberi saran, kritik, dan review kalian di kotak review~ **

**NOTES: **

**Supaya para readers nggak bingung soal tipe **_**vampires **_**di sini, aku bakal jelasin di sini:**

_**Vampire **_**tipe abnormal: **

**Tipe ini memiliki kecerdasan seperti manusia pada umumnya, tapi mereka juga memiliki **_**superhuman strength **_**seperti kecepatan di atas rata-rata. Jenis ini biasanya muncul sendirian namun terkadang mereka muncul berpasangan, dalam kasus tertentu mereka juga ditemani oleh **_**vampire **_**tipe normal. **

_**Vampire **_**tipe normal:**

**Tipe ini memiliki karakteristik **_**vampire **_**seperti umumnya, tidak memiliki kecerdasan apapun dan haus darah, tipe ini biasanya menyerang dalam kelompok yang besar, rata-rata 3-9 **_**vampire **_**dalam satu kelompok. Bisa dibilang ini seperti **_**vampire **_**tipe E di **_**Vampire Knight. **_


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: hai semua~ sebelum lanjut ke chapter 3, kita mau bales review dulu~**

**mikunisama: makasihh~ ikutin donk Mon Amant est Un Vampire biar tahu gimana :3 #plak**

**Eqa Skylight: tebak donk! #dor**

**Rizanami: makasih udah direview~ #kasih Levi pake baju maid# /ditebas**

**Dark Flame: TATAKAEEE! SUSUMEEE! #aduh, apa-apaan nih.**

**Naru Frau Rivaille: Iya nih! Levi harusnya langsung 'nyerang' Eren! #WOI.# maaf, itu kerjaannya Tomoko ;3, dia emang suka pair RiveTra, makanya sama dia dimasukkin adegan itu :3.**

**Lee Kibum: ini dia~ **

**Rei2518: enjoy~**

**Sekian balasan review dari kami, so, enjoy this chapter~**

—oOo—oOo—oOo—

**[Mont Amant est Un Vampire]**

_A collaboration fanfiction of __**chyorimentum**__ and __**Tomoko Takami**_

.

Shingeki no Kyojin © Isayama Hajime

.

Warning(s): possibly typo(s), shounen-ai, alternate age, vampire!AU, school life, reincarnation

Pairing: Levi X Eren

.

_Actually not-for-profit work. So, enjoy!_

—oOo—oOo—oOo—

Sesuai ramalan cuaca yang tayang kemarin malam; pagi ini langit terlihat cerah. Hangatnya mentari pagi menyejukkan siapapun yang disinarinya. Awan menggantung di atmosfer, membuat terik pusat tata surya itu tak begitu menyilaukan mata. Benar-benar pagi yang indah untuk memulai kegiatan hari ini—seharusnya sih begitu.

Badan yang terasa lemas terpaksa membuat Eren harus menyeret langkahnya menuju ke sekolah. _'Sial,'_ umpatnya dalam hati. _'Kenapa hari ini panas sekali? Rasanya seluruh tubuhku terasa terbakar. Aneh.'_

Tidak. Eren salah. Justru Eren-lah yang aneh. Setelah kejadian yang dialaminya saat Mikasa tak sengaja melukai jarinya kemarin sore, apa yang terjadi padanya selalu saja aneh. Pusing yang tidak biasa ia alami—oke, ini mungkin bisa ditoleransi karena bisa saja ia terkena flu, ia juga berencana untuk tidur lebih awal walaupun yang didapatinya hanya insomnia yang membuatnya terjaga hingga pagi, lalu nafsu makan yang hilang entah kenapa—padahal biasanya ia langsung melahap sarapan dengan nikmat, tapi pagi ini ia tak menyentuh sedikit pun makanan bahkan merasa mual saat memikirkannya, selain itu tenggorokannya juga terasa terbakar—ia sudah mencoba minum air sebanyak-banyaknya hingga air di dispenser yang semula penuh nyaris habis, tapi tetap saja hasilnya nihil.

Apa sebenarnya yang terjadi padanya? Entahlah, Eren sendiri juga tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi pada sistematis tubuhnya.

'_Semoga ini hanya gejala flu biasa.'_

—oOo—oOo—oOo—

Mikasa dan Armin saling memandang bergantian, saling melemparkan kode dari tatapan mata masing-masing dan mengangguk, lalu kembali memandang Eren yang berada di depan mereka.

"Ada apa, Eren?" tanya Armin membuka pembicaraan, tentunya dengan nada simpatik. "Tampaknya hari ini kau tak bersemangat."

Eren tetap tak menjawab dan hanya menatap makanan di depannya dengan tatapan kosong walaupun itu adalah nasi kari kesukaannya yang tampak menggiurkan. Beberapa detik berselang hingga tubuh pemilik _emerald_ itu bergidik, sadar dari lamunannya. Ia mengangkap wajahnya lalu menatap Mikasa dan Armin bergantian dengan mata yang sedikit membulat, lalu tatapan itu kembali menjadi hampa bersamaan dengan helaan nafas lelahnya. "Aku tak apa-apa. Serius." Eren menekan ucapannya di bagian akhir. Tapi suaranya yang lesu hampir tenggelam oleh suasana kantin yang sangat ramai dan sangat berisik.

"Wajahmu juga pucat, Eren. Apa kau sakit?" Kali ini Mikasa yang bertanya, tapi dengan rasa khawatir yang jauh lebih tinggi dari Armin.

"Aku hanya sedang tidak enak badan." Eren menjawab dengan singkat dan sekenanya. Tenggorokannya yang terasa terbakar membuatnya merasa tak nyaman untuk berbicara.

Mikasa dan Armin saling berpandangan, lagi. Armin memberikan kode, apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang? Mikasa hanya mengangkat bahu, tak tahu pemecahan dari permasalahan ini. Pemuda pirang itu lalu melemparkan pandangannya pada seisi kantin SMA Shiganshina yang cukup luas untuk menampung tiga angkatan yang jumlah muridnya nyaris menyentuh angka seribu. Iris biru itu terus mencari topik pembicaraan yang bagus di balik para penjual makanan dan banyak deretan meja yang bisa terisi hingga delapan orang tersebut. Pemuda Arlert itu nyaris menyerah dan membiarkan keadaan terus seperti ini kalau saja ia tak menemukan sesuatu yang menarik di pojok kantin sana. _Well_, Armin memang bukan tipe penggosip, tapi ini terpaksa ia lakukan agar suasana di antara mereka bertiga tidak canggung. "Hey, kalian lihat Levi-_senpai_ dan Petra-_senpai_ yang duduk di sana itu?"

Emerald Eren dan obsidian Mikasa otomatis menatap ke arah jari Armin menunjuk dengan antusias—terutama Eren karena baru saja ia mendengar nama 'Levi' disebut, tapi ia tak begitu mengerti mengapa tubuhnya langsung menengok seperti itu adalah sebuah gerakan refleks. Oh tidak, wajah Eren mulai memanas sekarang—ia berani bertaruh kalau wajahnya berubah seperti tomat. Ia bisa merasakan lega dan perutnya terasa aneh saat melihat wajah dengan mata tajam itu. Salah satu sudut bibir Levi terangkat, dan tanpa sadar membuat bibir Eren terangkat juga, membuat sebuah lengkungan yang disebut dengan senyuman. Tapi, kenapa Eren malah tersenyum? Lagipula, senyum itu bukan ditujukan untuknya, tapi untuk Petra.

Di kejauhan sana Petra ikut tersenyum—tertawa lebih tepatnya. "Oh, Petra-_senpai_ tertawa." Mikasa berujar. Tak usah dikatakan pun kami sudah tahu, gadis Ackerman.

"Benar, tampaknya asyik sekali." Armin berkomentar. "Apa mereka berpacaran?"

Perkataan Armin barusan bagai petir di siang bolong bagi Eren, membuat dada sang Jaeger terasa dibebani oleh batu besar dan nafasnya terasa sesak. Tunggu sebentar, kenapa rasanya sesakit ini? Rasanya seperti seluruh tubuhnya memanas juga ada suatu perasaan aneh yang mengganjal dan ingin melepaskannya tanpa kontrol.

"Eren..?" Mikasa memanggil temannya itu. Yang dipanggil lalu menoleh. "Kenapa kau menangis?"

"Eh?" Jari-jari itu merayapi pipinya yang kecoklatan lalu mendapati aliran air mata yang sedikit hangat. Ia lalu menyeka sisanya yang masih menggenang di pelupuk mata dengan telapak tangannya yang—entah mengapa—mulai bergetar. Mikasa dan Armin terlihat sangat panik dan mulai menenangkan Eren, tapi hasilnya percuma saja. Sebelum isakan itu pecah menjadi tangisan yang menjadi, Eren berdiri dari tempat duduknya lalu beranjak dari sana, berlari dengan cepat untuk keluar dari kantin tanpa memedulikan murid-murid lain yang ditabraknya, meninggalkan Armin dan Mikasa yang masih diam karena berpikir apa yang sebenarnya pada sahabat karib mereka tersebut.

Uh-oh, Armin. Sepertinya pertanyaan polosmu barusan malah membuat suasana semakin runyam.

—oOo—oOo—oOo—

Eren terus berlari, tak peduli jika kini banyak orang yang memandangnya dengan penuh tanya di sepanjang koridor. Biarlah, ia tak peduli. Wajahnya yang semakin panas dan basah akibat air mata membuatnya berlari semakin kencang tak tentu arah sambil menutupi wajahnya yang dipenuhi air mata.

_**Bruk**_. Tanpa sadar tubuhnya bertabrakan dengan sesuatu—atau lebih tepatnya seseorang. Eren menurunkan tangannya dari wajahnya, hendak membungkuk meminta maaf saat menyadari kalau ia menabrak seorang gadis yang tak dikenalnya. "Ma-Maaf!" Ia berseru dengan suara yang sedikit bergetar.

Tapi gadis yang tampak setahun lebih tua itu tak merespon dan hanya tersenyum. Ia membetulkan letak kacamatanya lalu berkata, "Kau Eren Jaeger, 'kan?"

"Eh?" Eren mengangkat wajahnya, menatap wajah gadis berambut ekor kuda itu dengan bingung. "_Senpai_ tahu namaku?"

Lagi, gadis itu tidak menjawab dan tetap melayangkan senyumnya. "Ayo kita ke ruang OSIS."

—oOo—oOo—oOo—

Secangkir coklat hangat yang digenggamnya membuat Eren merasa sedikit nyaman setelah puas menangis di depan seorang gadis yang mengenalkan dirinya sebagai Hanji Zoe tersebut. Dengan wajah yang pias, _emerald_ itu melemparkan pandangan ke seluruh ruangan, mengobservasi ruang OSIS yang baru pertama kali dilihatnya. Meja rapat di ruangan ini ditata dengan sangat rapi dan teksturnya halus nyaris mengilap. Lantainya berubin kemarik putih susu berpadu dengan biru dongker yang sangat kontras. Jendela lebar bertirai satin di salah satu dinding di seberang pintu masuk membiarkan sinar matahari menyinari sosok Eren yang tengah duduk di salah satu kursi. Di sisi dinding yang lain tampak sebuah foto besar di mana beberapa murid SMA Shiganshina beratribut lengkap berdiri membentuk barisan ke samping dan ke belakang dengan tulisan 'The Sina' pada bagian atasnya (yang Eren tahu, 'The Sina' adalah nama OSIS angkatan tahun ajaran yang baru—setiap tahun ajaran nama OSIS berganti), Levi berdiri di tengah foto tersebut dengan wajah yang datar dan terlihat sedikit angkuh, di sebelah kiri dan kanannya terlihat Petra dan seorang murid seangkatan yang tak terlalu Eren kenal selaku ketua 1 dan ketua 2—atau bisa disebut juga wakil ketua OSIS. Hanji berada di barisan belakang tempat para ketua sekbid berada, ia tersenyum dengan sangat lebar dan ceria dibanding murid lainnya. Entah mengapa melihat foto itu Eren merasa berada di derajat yang sangat... jauh berbeda.

Suara ketukan antara gelas melanin dan meja membuat sang Jaeger berhenti memperhatikan foto ukuran besar yang dipajang dan balik memperhatikan Hanji yang tengah membuka kaleng kecil berbentuk silinder berisi permen _butterscotch_. "Mau?" tawar Hanji seraya menyodorkan kaleng itu pada Eren yang dibalas dengan gelengan kepala. Gadis itu lalu menaruh kaleng tersebut dan mengambil salah satu permen _butterscotch_ yang ditaburi gula bubuk putih dan mengemutnya. "Sayang sekali, padahal ini enak lho."

"Maaf, tapi aku tidak suka makanan manis." Eren tersenyum kikuk.

"Hm..._ I see_..." Gadis berkacamata bingkai hitam itu mengangguk. Tangannya yang kecil sibuk menggoyangkan gelas putih berisi susu _full cream_ kesukaannya, _hazel_nya menatap _emerald_ Eren dengan seksama. "Hei, aku ingin minta pendapatmu dengan jujur. Boleh?"

"A-Ah, iya... Tentang apa?"

"Aduh Eren~! Jangan gugup seperti itu dong~! Aku tidak menggigit kok~!" Hanji tertawa terbahak melihat tingkah Eren yang begitu canggung lalu menepuk pundak pemuda itu berkali-kali dengan keras, bermaksud membuat Eren untuk rileks dan santai. "Kita bisa bercerita apa saja, tak masalah kalau kau mau membicarakan kejelekan OSIS—aku bisa menjaga rahasia dengan baik. Oke, oke?"

Seulas senyuman terpatri di wajah Eren. "Baiklah." Ia lalu terkikih pelan, canggungnya sedikit hilang berkat pembawaan Hanji yang heboh.

"_Nee_, Eren~ Bagaimana pendapatmu tentang—" Gadis Zoe itu menghentikan ucapannya, menunjuk pigura foto 'The Sina' dengan dagunya—juga mata yang berbinar senang dan senyum lebar yang nyaris membentuk huruf V.

"Uhm, _well_..." _Emerald_ itu berputar. Pemiliknya menaruh cangkir yang semula digenggamnya sementara tangannya yang lain mengetuk dagu. "Menurutku The Sina bekerja dengan sangat baik, peraturan baru yang mereka buat dan peraturan lama yang mereka ubah tidak terlalu mengekang dan fleksibel, acara yang mereka adakan juga lebih seru dan lebih banyak—begitu yang kudengar dari beberapa senpai yang aku kenal, lalu—"

"Eits! Bukan, bukan!" Kedua tangan Hanji digerakkan ke depan wajah Eren, membuat perkataannya terhenti. Ia lalu menghela nafas dan berkata, "yang kumaksud bukan 'The Sina', tapi pemilik sah dari kursi yang kau duduki itu—" _hazel_ itu kembali menatap pigura, tepatnya sosok mungil namun garang bermuka papan yang berdiri paling depan dibanding murid yang lain, "—Levi. Aku meminta pendapatmu tentang Levi."

"H-Hah?!" Eren sontak terkejut. Di wajah yang semula kecoklatan itu kini muncul semburat kemerahan yang membuat wajahnya terlihat manis. Mendadak ia merasakan panas di seluruh bagian tubuh yang tersentuh kursi—yang kata Hanji—milik Levi. "Ke-Kenapa kita tiba-tiba membicarakan Levi-_senpai_?"

Senyum nakal mengembang di wajah Hanji bersamaan dengan mata yang menyipit (beberapa orang yang dekat dengannya mengenal ekspresi itu sebagai pertanda bahwa ia dalam mode _fujoshi_). "He~ kenapa wajahmu jadi seperti itu saat aku membicarakan Levi? Eh, eh~? Apa ada yang salah~?" Lubang hidung miliknya mulai kembang kempis dalam tempo cepat, seakan-akan menyiratkan degup jantungnya yang berdebar cepat akibat penasaran berlebihan. "Lagipula aku juga melihat kalian sering bersama akhir-akhir ini~"

"Um... A-Ah, i-itu..." Eren meneguk ludahnya kasar. Dalam hati ia berdoa semoga Hanji benar-benar bisa menjaga rahasia ini. "Menurutku dia itu sangat aneh, aku juga tidak mengerti kepribadiannya. Kadang dia dingin, kadang dia—er... mesum, kurasa."

Sorot mata Hanji semakin menyilaukan. Atmosfer yang terasa di ruang OSIS terasa menjadi _absurd_ dengan munculnya bunga-bunga fantasi. "He~ mesum~?" Nada suara itu semakin meninggi.

Eren mengangguk dengan cepat. Seolah tertarik oleh semangat membara Hanji, hati kecilnya terus berteriak meminta Eren mengeluarkan segala keluh kesahnya. "Ya! Bayangkan saja, Hanji-_senpai_! Tempo hari lalu aku pernah terlambat masuk sekolah lalu dia yang tiba-tiba muncul malah menciumku!" Penjelasan itu membuat sebuah seruan dengan nada yang jauh lebih tinggi menggema di ruangan tersebut. "Lalu, kemarin saat aku merasa tidak enak badan dan beristirahat di UKS, dia datang dan memberikan perhatian lalu mengecup keningku!"

Teriakan _fangirl_ gila Hanji semakin menjadi, bahkan semakin ekstrim saat ia mengguncang tubuh semampai adik kelasnya. "_For God's sake_, Eren! Demi Tuhan! Ini hal terhebat yang pernah kuketahui dari Levi! Ahahahaha!" Ia lalu tertawa sinting, puas bisa mengetahui satu sisi—atau mungkin rahasia—dari sahabatnya yang bahkan orangnya sendiri pun belum menceritakan hal ini secara langsung padanya.

Sementara itu yang menjadi objek pelampiasan puncak kebahagiaan seorang _fujoshi_ hanya tertawa renyah. "Sepertinya _senpai_ puas sekali? Hubungan kalian sedekat itukah?" Eren bertanya. Sedikit terdengar nada menginterogasi walau si pemilik suara tak menyadarinya.

Hanji sedikit mengurangi porsi tawanya, lalu menggaruk kepala yang tak gatal. "Yah~ kalau dibilang dekat, kami memang cukup dekat. Rumah kami bersebelahan, jadi sejak kecil kami bermain dan pergi ke sekolah bersama. _Well_, aku juga senang menggodanya—maksudku bukan seperti yang dilakukan beberapa siswi yang mencoba mendekatinya, mungkin lebih tepat jika aku mengatakan aku senang mengejeknya. Dia juga sering curhat padaku, dan setahuku hanya aku teman terdekatnya. Aku senang sekali menjadi sahabat si cebol itu dan menyimpan banyak rahasianya~ Ahahahaha~"

"Oh, rupanya dia punya banyak rahasia juga. Tak kusangka." Mata itu membulat, sekilas memperlihatkan kilat takjub.

"Yup, begitulah~" Sang gadis Zoe memundurkan kursi beroda tempatnya duduk lalu berputar-putar di kursi tersebut, membuat bagian lengan dari jas SMA Shiganshina yang diikatkan di pinggangnya sedikit bergoyang tertiup angin. "Percaya atau tidak, sejak kecil dia seorang _clen-freak_. Ruangan ini saja dia sendiri yang membersihkannya—aku serius! Dia beranggapan bahwa orang lain tidak sejenius dia dalam hal bersih-bersih. Bahkan saat pertama kali kami bertemu saja dia malah mengomeliku habis-habisan karena bajuku yang tidak rapi! Dia bahkan jauh lebih berisik dibanding ibuku!"

Sebuah senyum miris terpatri di wajah Eren, menyampaikan rasa duka cita mendalam untuk seniornya itu dalam diam. Hanji yang malang.

"Ah!" Hanji menghentikan putaran kursinya lalu mendorong kursi tersebut menggunakan kakinya hingga dekat dengan sosok Eren di sana. "Ngomong-ngomong hari ini kau lihat Levi tidak? Seharusnya dia ada di sini untuk membantuku menyusun denah _stand_."

Hening kemudian. Sorot _emerald_ itu sesaat menghitam. Pemiliknya menundukkan kepala dalam-dalam, berusaha menyembunyikan pandangannya yang mengabur akibat air mata yang menggenang. Wajah itu memanas beriringan dengan mengumpulnya cairan pekat penuh haemoglobin di kedua pipi tersebut. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya, merasa kesal dan marah dan entah apa pun itu. Rasa sesak dan sakit mulai menyeruak di dada, membuat Eren meremas bajunya kuat-kuat seolah meminta hatinya untuk tak merasakan perasaan menyakitkan ini lagi. Saksi dari perubahan drastis ini berseru panik, merasa bersalah karena telah menanyakan pertanyaan macam itu. "A-Aku melihat Levi-_senpai_ di kantin tadi..." Ucapannya berhenti sebentar akibat sebuah isakan. "Dia... be-bersama Petra-_senpai_ dan tertawa bersama, a-aku... aku—"

_**Kriet**_. Pintu ruang OSIS dibuka dengan sangat pelan, bahkan tidak bersuara sama sekali.

"—aku juga ingin bisa bersama Levi-_senpai_ seperti itu!"

"Apa?"

Eren dan Hanji berbalik ke arah pintu dengan gerakan sangat cepat—terutama Eren karena ia sangat mengenal suara bariton itu. Mulutnya menganga lebar tatkala melihat sosok pemuda berambut eboni juga seorang gadis berambut _ginger_ di sana.

Obsidian itu memincing. "Kau serius, Eren Jaeger?"

Uh-oh.

.

.

—**to be continued—**

—oOo—oOo—oOo—

a/n: Hai, haaaai~ bertemu lagi dengan Hyocchin~ Ya Tuhan kenapa chapter ini berasa sinetron banget 눈_눈 Ah tolong maklumi lah ya lagi melankolis (?) akhir-akhir ini

Oh ya, sedikit pemberitahuan untuk kalian yang menggunakan TV kabel, berbahagialah karena tanggal **3 Mei** nanti **Shingeki no Kyojin** akan tayang di **Toonami** dengan **english dubbing** (ini jadwal untuk Eropa, Hyocchin tidak tahu kapan waktu untuk Indonesia~)

Yah, singkat saja dari Hyocchin. Nantikan chapter selanjutnya yang akan ditulis kembali oleh Tomoko~ XD jangan lupa untuk memberikan kritik, saran, dan komentar via review~ sankyu and stay tuned~


End file.
